


The Prom Date

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Language, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Nerd Sebastian Smythe, Prom, Rewrite, Skank Kurt Hummel, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian are stuck living together because of their parents. Being stepbrothers is hard enough when you deeply dislike one another, but having to get along is in short impossible. That is until Sebastian proposes for Kurt to start fake dating himPlease note this is a rewrite but I do plan to extend the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supercanaries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/gifts).



"Sebastian, where the fuck is my fucking toothbrush?"

This is what Kurt's life is right now. Since his dad decided that it was apparently time for him to get used to another woman in his life who isn't his mom. Fuck this shit, Kurt doesn't need a new family. Neither does his dad.

"Can't you say three words in a row without pronouncing any fucks?" Sebastian pops into the bathroom with his head, rolling his eyes just a little when he notices that Kurt is in his boxers. "And your toothbrush is in my bathroom, you probably dropped it there last night when you were trying to sneak in at 2 am without our parents noticing." He fixes his glasses along his nose.

Kurt groans and looks up to the mirror in his bathroom, passing his fingers through his green strands of hair in the front.

"It worked though, didn't it?" He checks on his hair as he tugs it. "See? So many words without a fuck," he turns a little to look at Sebastian over his shoulder, "I saved it to remind you that my dad is not your fucking dad."

Sebastian sighs and rests his shoulder against the doorframe, crossing his arms to his chest.

"Why do you have to be like that, Kurt?" He asks, looking annoyed. Not that Kurt cares anyway. "We're all trying to be a family and it's not easy for us either."

"Whaaaatever," Kurt turns and walks by Sebastian and into his room again. "How about you get me my fucking toothbrush?"

"Why would I do that?" Sebastian stands there awkwardly, arms still crossed on his chest as he is now turned to Kurt.

Kurt grabs his black torn shirt and pulls it on. Jeans next.

"Because if you do, I'm going to keep the bullies away for today," Kurt winks and smiles smugly as he pulls on his skinny jeans. "You don't want them to dirt your precious cardigan at lunch, do you?"

Sebastian sighs and unwraps his arms from the hold, "Fine. I'll get your stupid toothbrush."

He walks by Kurt and out of the room, his Nike sneakers squeaking on the floor.

Kurt sits on the bed and pulls his boots on, his light hangover making it just a little more complicated for him to tie them up.

One might wonder what is the school nerd, Sebastian Smythe, doing at the Hummel's, in Kurt's room specifically at 7 am?

Well, that's complicated.

***

On the 4th of July, 10 am, Sebastian Smythe was sitting on the floor of the huge living room of the Smythe estate. The couch totally felt too hot and sticky in summer. The heat didn't allow him to sleep last night, so it was barely 6 am when he got up and sat in front of his Playstation, rather than trying to force himself to sleep. That's not how it works with him, either he falls asleep as soon as he gets in bed or he doesn't at all.

Right when a majini popped out of the corner on the tv, aiming for his neck, "Savannah?" His mom's voice made him startle.

He barely touched Chris Redfield before Sebastian's game was over. The perks of playing Resident Evil at veteran level of difficulty.

He sighed and tried not to be rude to his mom, ignoring her while playing the video game, that would be childish of him.

"Sebastian, have you seen Savannah?" She asked as soon as she entered the room and found her son there.

Sebastian looked up at her. She look very tired already, but it didn't surprise him. On days like that, his mom always wanted to make sure everything was perfect for their fancy guests. Sebastian didn't understand it, didn't like the efforts his mom made in order to serve the perfect dinner to those spoiled brats who went back to ignoring their existence as soon as dinner was over; but at the same time, he understood his mom grew up in such an environment, so he always tried to support her at his best.

"I'm sure she's by the pool." Sebastian smiled, although he wasn't happy, it looked good on his tired face. "You know she's a summer lizard."

His own consideration had Sebastian frowning, his mom knew them very well, so it was surprising that she hadn't checked the pool yet, to look for Savannah.

"I'm sorry," his mom said when she seemed to realize, "I'm just nervous about dinner tonight." She sat on the arm of the couch.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Mom! I can't believe you still worry about those people's opinion! The worst that could happen is having your cooking reputation screwed." Sebastian rolled his eyes but he was still smiling.

His mom bit her lower lip and sighed.

"That would be disastrous, but that's not it." She said, seeming tensed. "It's just that," she looked at him, "tonight is going to be different-"

"You always say that," Sebastian teased and his smile dropped when his mom didn't even grin.

"I promise it is going to be different," she said a little clumsily, "this day is very important to me and to all of us and I'd appreciate it if my kids helped me out?"

It wasn't actually a question but it sounded like a kind request. Sebastian couldn't have said no even if he tried.

"Sure," he pressed on the PS button to turn the Playstation off, "what do you need me for?"

His mom looked glad that he asked and even happier that she was getting his help.

"I need help with the decorations," she hissed, which made Sebastian frown, "You and Andrew are so tall, I'm sure you can reach for the shelves in the dining room and place something pretty and party-ish," she swung her hands in the air nervously, "Maybe flowers, I'm pretty sure I still have paper bouquets from my wedding and-"

"Mom!" Sebastian shrieked, practically throwing his joystick away, "You can't use those! And Savannah is very tall too, I'm not going to help you bring out something it took you months to get away from!"

His mom knew he was right. She was too attached to her husband and when the fall inevitably happened, she wasn't ready to let go. Her kids had to steal and hide everything that even remotely reminded her of him.

"I'm not looking for connections, I swear." She complained, but Sebastian had heard that lie so many times now. He was just doing it for her good. "I just want my place to look fancy and the dinner to look like I worked my butt over it."

Sebastian's mouth dropped open for a moment, the shock of hearing his mom saying the word 'butt' making it complicated to focus on anything else. And then slowly, the realization built into him.

"What would you need paper flowers anyway? Not to mention, expensive ones? Our place is huge, and I'm sure it's also pretty fancy without any bouquets." He noticed, suspiciously. "Don't tell me you invited dad to come over for dinner."

"No!" Her expression dropped a little. "As if I wanted to see that bastard." She said sounding very bitter, but also very nostalgic, which made Sebastian confused because he didn't know if he should have been mad or sad about it. "It's just that … it's very important to me and it has nothing to do with your dad," she cocked her head on the side a little, wearing that little pout on her face that always wins over Sebastian easily, "Please?"

Sebastian groaned and rolled his eyes, eventually he sighed because he knew there was nothing he could do. Plus, it wasn't like his dad was involved, so no dangers in sight, right?

"Fine, I will help you." He tried to look a little suspicious though, just to be sure. "But don't count on Andrew. He's got an interview for a summer job later, so it's just Savannah, you and me."

"Will he make it to dinner though?" His mom asked hopeful.

"Ask him," Sebastian stood up and passed his hands on his thighs, the shorts feeling way too sticky because of the temperature and the sweat, "I'm going to take a shower, call Savannah and let's take care of this."

Katherine looked enthusiast at that. She clapped her hands together and kind of looked like an over-excited little child, which made Sebastian's heart ache a little at the cuteness. Sometimes it's just so embarrassing how soft and caring he is around his family. Thank God, no one gets to see that side of him, especially in summer when he doesn't have to attend his stupid high school in Lima. He's always very thankful for summer and for every holiday. School just isn't his kind of environment.

A shower and a few kik conversations with his brother to ask about the interview, Sebastian was standing by his mom in the dining room while Savannah took care of the dinner in the meantime. Katherine directed Sebastian in the planning of decorations, but it was really Sebastian who made it all by ignoring all of his mom's advices. She was totally exaggerating and unless she planned on creeping out her guests, Sebastian thought they needed something toned down. So he went out and picked up flowers from their garden, the one his mom takes care of everyday. He told her it was going to give not only a personal touch to the room but also a good story to tell about her hobbies. His mom seemed to approve and she remarked just how smart his son was.

Sebastian also helped with setting the table while Savannah and his mom looked too concerned with food art.

At 7 pm, when their guests were about to arrive, Sebastian still had no idea who they were. On this very day, Sebastian would be grateful that he didn't know, because he's sure he would have freaked out like crazy.

When there was a knock on the door, Andrew was back and prepared already, wearing one of his expensive casual shirts and quite elegant slacks that almost made Sebastian feel guilty that he was wearing jeans. Whatever, their guests should have been thankful that he wasn't wearing shorts with how hot it was at their place. Savannah was wearing a lovely red dress that made her look a little older than she was and Sebastian's mom, well … she looked like she was totally trying to make an impressing. Her dress was long to the knees and looked like one of those things Angelina Jolie would wear on the carpet. Their family did have that beauty gene.

Everything seemed perfect at the moment and it kind of made Sebastian proud of the way they had arranged it without Andrew – being the older brother, he was totally the one who took care of organization when they did family stuff like that.

At least, he seemed so before he actually saw the people walking into the room.

He wasn't sure about who the man was at first. He was bold and tall and had a face that looked extremely familiar, though Sebastian couldn't figure out why. No matter how hard he tried, he only realized when another person walked in.

"No way!"Sebastian tried to be as polite as possible as he spontaneously murmured.

He was greeted back from the other boy with a "No! Fucking! Way!"

Sebastian knew him very well, Kurt Hummel, the school's skank!

"Kurt, language." The man warned him and only then Sebastian suddenly remembered his face from some family stuff at school. This couldn't be happening!

All of a sudden, everything made sense: his mom wanting their place to look fancy, wanting to cook the perfect dinner, making them dress decently rather than having them wearing swimming trunks and swimsuits …

He saw something in Kurt's eyes he had all too well seen but never excepted him to show in front of his father and his family. He turned to meet the man's gaze in a snap as if everyone and everything simply wasn't there and he comfortably answered "like I give a shit." Coldly. Before he could reply Kurt had already left, but not before giving Sebastian one last glare warning him he had no boundaries.

Sebastian couldn't deny how stunned he was. Sebastian lifted his chin and never interrupted the eye-contact. Kurt shouldn't make him uncomfortable in his own house.

"Mom, what's going on?" Savannah asked, her innocent little voice partly cutting the tension.

Burt murmured a few apologize on behalf of his son. Except for that moment, dinner went quite smoothly considering. Not that he had talked to Kurt Hummel long enough to know him before, but the skank and his reputation Sebastian knew. Usually he didn't trust other people's opinion, but in this case, rumors were easily linkable to the truth.

They stood in silence, only Katherine, Burt Hummel and Savannah talking. Andrew probably sensed the tension and didn't try to untie the knot, Sebastian had no idea why they didn't say it, but they all knew why they were there, sitting at the same table and having dinner on the Fourth of July as if they were family. It was because they were about to become one.

***

It's been four months and the situation is pretty much the same. They're having dinner on a Monday night and Sebastian is positively impressed at the fact that Kurt isn't throwing daggers towards him through his eyes. In fact, he looks very charmed by Katherine's mashed vegetables. It's almost shocking when he swallows his bite (not that Sebastian is staring, it's just that Kurt is sitting opposite to him) and asks her, "What's the secret ingredient? I've been trying to make those spicier for years."

The reaction is almost comical. Everybody but Burt lifts their looks from their plate and stares at Kurt like he's just revealed the most shocking confession ever. Katherine looks at Kurt like this means everything, but Sebastian is honestly just surprised. Kurt cooking is hardly something he can imagine. Ever.

Kurt looks between all of them, his eyes going wide as he probably wonders what he said wrong.

He doesn't have the time to figure it out though, because Katherine sobs from the end of the table and reaches for Kurt's hand. As soon as she grabs it, Kurt goes practically stiff, eyes wide and staring at where their hands are touching.

"I'm so happy that we're finally becoming a real family," She whispers with tears in her eyes, "I thought this day was never going to come!"

She's speaking enthusiastically and Savannah with her. She looks very excited too, but Sebastian knows that's because she completly adores Kurt, for reasons unknown to him.

"Yeah," Andrew wrinkles his nose sarcastically, "We should probably have our first family football match in the garden."

His mom, of course, doesn't catch the sarcasm. "Oh my God! That's a splendid idea!" She squeezes Kurt's hand even more tightly and Kurt winces, looking funny as his face is a mix of shock and discomfort. Sebastian enjoys that look on his face.

"Kurt, mom and I could go shopping together!" Savannah abandons her fork to clasp her hands together on her chest, looking at Kurt hopefully.

Kurt seems just disgusted at the amount of affection he's receiving from these two women.

"You could have sleepovers together," Andrew says again, some poison in his voice. That does get Kurt's attention as he throws a glacial and deadly bitch glare to him. Andrew manages to appear mostly, not intimidated. "And we guys could go to movies together. Like real brothers, isn't that right, Kurt?" He added just to be safe.

"I wish it was." Kurt smiles evilly, looking at Andrew like he is trying to set him on fire through his eyes. "But unfortunately, you're only into junk films, so not interested in wasting my time with-"

"But you would go shopping with me?" Savannah asks, the hope in her eyes making Sebastian a little sick to his stomach.

Kurt rolls his eyes in exasperation and is about to reply with something probably bitter that Savannah would hate when Sebastian says something he wasn't expecting himself to say out loud.

"Or Kurt could be my prom date." He says easily and everybody at the table turns to look at him in shock. It was just a consideration in his head and he knows where it comes from but still … he didn't mean to actually say it.

Burt, Katherine and Savannah look surprised, Andrew is looking at him like he's disappointed in Sebastian for even thinking about that and Kurt … well, the look on Kurt's face is priceless. His eyes are comically wide and Sebastian can see that his body is completely stiff on the chair. When he starts blinking nervously, Sebastian is pretty sure he's about to get murdered. That doesn't keep him from breaking the silence once more.

"I mean, considering that it's not like a boy in Lima, Ohio would ask me so it would be kind to accompany me," He adds and Kurt looks like he's threatening him not to continue; which of course only pushes Sebastian to do so, "That would be symbolic for this community and … Kurt is very respected at school, so maybe I could go to prom without having to worry about being slushied in my suit, isn't that right?"

"You'd make wonderful prom dates," Savannah murmurs dreamily after she's recovered from the shock, and Sebastian almost laughs when Kurt gives her a Seriously? look.

"That would be lovely!" Katherine chirps, holding her hands to her heart and looking at Kurt. "It would probably be the kindest thing anyone has ever done for Sebastian!"


	2. Chapter 2

"This isn't happening," Kurt whispers under his breath, his eyes always as wide.

"That …" Sebastian hisses, before he takes a brief pause and gets himself to be as theatrical and believable as he can while he looks at Kurt, "That would mean the world to me, Kurt."

Kurt turns to him again and his face is enough for Sebastian to know that he is trying hard to keep his rage inside. Sebastian knows he's going to pay the consequences for bringing this up later, but at the same time, he's studied Kurt daily for months now and he knows his weak spot.

"You know what? I'm not that hungry anymore," Kurt drops his fork in his plate loudly, giving Sebastian a fake smile. "I'm going to puke upstairs in case you are looking for me-"

"Kurt." Burt says and Sebastian stares amused at the way Kurt sits back from where he had been standing up. "To be honest?"

"Don't say that?" Kurt pleads, his eyes looking big and puppy-like, which makes Sebastian want to smack him at how innocent Kurt looked. And he was nothing but PURE evil at its worst.

"I think that is a good idea." Burt murmurs honestly and Kurt looks like he wants to jump off a cliff. "I think … that this would help you two bond-"

"What?" Kurt asks, "Going to prom? We would magically bond in one night?"

"If I won prom queen," Sebastian interrupts again, amused when Kurt looks at him like he's crazy, "If you and I would win prom queen and king, just imagine how awesome that would be for other gay kids in Lima. That would be so important."

Kurt makes a sound that's like a frustrated groan and a squeak at the same time.

"You're right about that, Sebastian." Burt considers, seeming impressed with Sebastian's idea. "Kurt always said he wanted to make a difference, to be an example for other kids, and I'm sure that is a good way of doing it."

Sebastian can't hide that he is a little surprised at that, finding out that Kurt said he wanted to be an example. When he turns to Kurt, his soon to be step-brother is looking away from him, gazing at his dad instead. Sebastian wonders if Burt hasn't exposed some part of him that he didn't want to be exposed. It makes him kind of glad to know that there's more about Kurt than one might think. Let's say that if he finds out more it could be interesting blackmailing material.

"It's just a status," Kurt complains, "And prom is stupid anyway. That's hardly a way to set an example. What model do prom queen and king represent? It's. Stupid."

"Don't say that." Katherine whispers softly. "Prom King and Prom Queen are everything teenagers aspire to be. They dream of having that crown every single day."

"Yeah, so what would the point of me and Sebastian winning that be?" Kurt rolls his eyes. "To give people a chance to make remarks about who's the boy and who's the girl in our non-existent relationship. That's way too ignorant for my standard conception of 'example'."

"Kurt, manners." Burt scolds him and Kurt stands up slamming the table harshly with his hands and says "No. You know what?!" He scoffs "I've had enough of this shit" and then he turns to leave. Sebastian hates it. Apparently he doesn't, have a weak spot on Kurt yet. If he can stand up to Burt, no one can control him. For long.

"He has a point though." Andrew says from the other side of the table, clearly trying to dismiss Sebastian's plan. "Sebastian would be 'the girl' and that would only make it worse, both for the theory and for Sebastian."

And still, he finds it in himself to suggest, "We could both be Kings?"

"No one would vote for you" Andrew states annoyed Sebastian is still trying.

"We'll make them!" Sebastian tilts his chin just a little. "Being part of this family, you should be happy with helping me out. I've always wanted to go to prom!"

From the look Andrews' giving him, Sebastian is sure he doesn't believe him. It's totally okay though, because Andrew is not the one who's supposed to believe him and by the way, Sebastian is lying. And he's sure he is putting on a good show for the rest of the family.

"Kurt's not going to prom with you. He already made that much clear." Andrew says decisively, his voice sounding threatening and cold, like it always does when he pushes any kind of affection away.

"Wait, kiddo." Burt says gently and Andrew looks at him in shock, like he can't believe Burt is still even talking about this. Sebastian has to fight his amused grin, because it would blow his cover. "I think Sebastian has a point and I don't see why you'd be so against this Andrew." For a split second he looks at Burt in rage then answers "Because I'm not going to let my little brother get humiliated, that's why!" He exclaimed following Kurt's lead and storming back to his room.

Sebastian can practically see Katherine biting her lip to keep from saying something that would probably continue the argument.

Sebastian's enthusiasm fades a little at the scene and he finds himself feeling, slightly, regretful.

"Oh honey, do you think he is upset?" Katherine asks Burt in concern.

Sebastian just rolls his eyes for a moment, because he can't believe his mom sometimes; he can't be bothered though, not tonight. He still had to get Kurt to do what he wanted.

Not seeing Kurt for the rest of the night is just awesome, well except for tonight. Sebastian can't dedicate himself to League without fear of Kurt. Not that Kurt usually gets anywhere near his room anyway, but even when he stands up from his desk to go and make himself some popcorn, Kurt is not around to bother him. In fact, Sebastian almost starts considering that Kurt has given up. But he would probably be too enraged to give up

There are many reasons for which Sebastian wanted to go to Prom, but there's only one he actually cares about enough to try and have a date. He's not going to use it with Kurt though. It's personal and way too revealing for the kind of relationship they have.

There are not so many reasons for which Sebastian would want to go to Prom with Kurt. It didn't hit him before and tonight has been just completely random. Prom was on his head because of a topic he had found on a League forum (he rarely goes to the Off Topic section, so it was kind of random) and it was still on his mind when they had dinner. He had just seized an opportunity and turned it into this.

He smirks in front of his laptop screen after the umpteenth victory.

He reaches out to grab his canteen (the one he fills with fresh natural spring water before every long session of online games) and brings it to his mouth, he realizes that it's empty. That can possibly mean three things: 1) it's hotter than it should be in November; 2) dinner was particularly salty – which is possible because it was his mom's turn to cook; 3) he's been playing for too long.

It's probably the last though, because when he looks at the screen of his iPhone, it's 11 pm.

On weekends, Sebastian can play all night, but when he has school the next day, he prefers not staying up until late. His grades are important, especially considering that it's his senior year and he wants to get into Yale. He hasn't figured out yet what to write on his tentative essay, hence the necessity of adding more on his curriculum. His admission is basically the most important matter this year. Maybe it's the most important matter in his whole life. Deep inside, he knows he is smart enough to make it, but you can never tell.

Sebastian stands up from his chair after he's turned off his laptop and grabs the canteen to clean it, which he does every single day before he goes to sleep. It's probably just his mind, but if he doesn't clean it, he feels like the nozzle is dirty. That grosses him out everytime.

He has barely reached the end of the hallway though when he gets grabbed and pressed into the wall. Even if the lights were off and he couldn't see, he would know it's Kurt – even though Kurt had never grabbed him this way before.

Finding himself pressed against the wall, Kurt's hand holding the shirt of his pajamas in a tight fist. Sebastian is worried, but knows Kurt probably, wouldn't risk it. At least not yet. Kurt is looking at him like it's time to get things straight.

"Why are you home? It's late, you should be hanging out with your skank friends." He hisses, scorn in his voice, even as he tries to keep it down so that no one else will hear. "And you don't even smell like pot, wow, horrible day for you, Hummel."

"Shut up, scum." Kurt growls, rolling his eyes as if he can't believe Sebastian dares to talk after what happened earlier. Whatever, Sebastian doesn't need his permission to speak. "Just tell me where you're going with this."

"What? The prom thing?" Sebastian moves his hand to circle Kurt's wrist with his fingers. "You heard me, it's important to me."

His voice is so teasing and fake that Sebastian wouldn't believe it himself, but it's okay. Kurt doesn't need to believe, he clearly knows he's lying already.

"Really? I'm sure you have plenty of plans for Prom." Kurt frowns bitterly. "I'm sure you have dreamt about proms for years." For a moment, there's a soft look on his face as he looks down, but it's gone before Sebastian can comment about it and they're making eye-contact again. "I'm not going to do anything unless I know the real deal."

"You heard your dad." Sebastian smirks, tugging Kurt's hand to push it away. Kurt's holding him tightly though. "He wants us to be a family, just give him what he wants."

For a second, Kurt is completely silent. His cold blue eyes (a masterpiece that even Sebastian can't deny) scan his face continuously. It looks like he is searching for a way to get out of this, but at the same time, he can't. When his lower lip trembles a little in anger, Sebastian feels a little guilt spread in his guts. He pushes it away, reminding himself that taking advantage of Kurt's weakness for once is just paying back for what Kurt did with him every single day.

That dim light of guilt though is what pushes him to give some explanations. It's not the truth, but he can give Kurt some reasons to believe in.

"I told you, it could be symbolic. You and I winning Prom Kings – we're going to call it that – is going to give many other boys the courage to step out of the closet." When Kurt gives him an unbelieving look, Sebastian sighs and adds. "Look, I want something to put on my Yale application and to be honest, I think that is worth it. I already have the best grades, I was on the lacrosse team – even though it sucks at McKinley, they don't need to know, I'm hopefully getting something out of glee club this year and … Prom King would make my high school curriculum perfect."

"Really? How so?" Kurt cocks his head on the side, looking spontaneously curious. His hand on Sebastian's shirt loosens a little.

"Think about it, who does these things all together?" Sebastian asks. "Glee club geeks usually avoid sports, nerds with awesome grades do too, but they also avoid prom because they know no one would ever want to vote for the teacher's pet."

"Which is why, they're not going to vote for us," Kurt suggests like it's obvious, "I mean, for you."

"No, see, that's difference." Sebastian explains, finally managing to move Kurt's hand away now that he's not holding him too firmly. "They would never cast their vote for me, but they would vote for you."

Sebastian is kind of split about the blooming clench in his stomach when he notices that Kurt has to keep from smiling at the joke. Kurt smiling is just … weird. However, it's just another brief moment of Kurt opening up, and now it's gone.

"Fear won't buy us votes. It's anonymous." He suggests and Sebastian licks his lower lip nervously before he gets an idea.

"Then we'll make it notorious?" He smiles at his own genius plan. "We can campaign for that, you know-"

"That would make the vote corruptible."

"Exactly!" Sebastian's grin gets bigger. "And you're such a badass, I bet anyone would vote for you if they knew you had a chance to check on who didn't."

"That sounds a lot mobbish." Kurt frowns, looking doubtful.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and adds quickly, "Okay, listen, I don't care how we do it-"

"Ew."

"Gross." He presses his hands against Kurt's chest to push him away so that he can get more room for himself – the mention of innuendos making the closeness even more uncomfortable. "I don't care how we get there-"

"You're making it worse." Kurt smirks and Sebastian nervously fixes his glasses, looking down.

"I don't care how we get people to vote for us," He decides to be specific so to avoid other jokes, "I just need that crown for my application. Think you can manage that or are you too much of a junk loser to get someone's approval?"

Kurt's jaw tightens and every kind of emotion has now vanished from his face. He pushes Sebastian into the wall, just enough to have him wince, and lifts his finger to point at Sebastian's face.

"Be careful about what you say." He threatens and Sebastian nods.

"Then watch your tongue." He suggests, but doesn't proceed to move away just yet. "How are we going to make this work? If we go to school tomorrow and act like the cute little couple, no one would buy it. Everyone knows I dislike you and that I'm so not trashy enough to date you."

Sebastian is momentarily too focused on the fact that Kurt is indirectly agreeing on their deal to mind the insult. It's not like insults coming out of Kurt's mouth are worthy of consideration.

"We'll both be in the hallways before first period." He explains, his mind already setting up the big plan, like it's used to. "I'll drop my pen by accident, you'll pick it up for me. Believe me, considering your manners, people will be surprised enough with that."

"True." Kurt smirks proudly, his arms over his chest, the space finally feeling comfortable for Sebastian too with this distance between their bodies. "And your plan is flawed. I can't be there, you know it's my smoking time."

"But you don't smoke at that time anymore because you have a crush on me." Sebastian offers and Kurt looks at him like he's just said the most horrifying thing.

"Oh no, honey." He says sarcastically. "You are the one who has a fucking crush on me."

"Stop using the F word, it's annoying." Sebastian lifts his canteen to his chest like it can protect him. "And yes, you have a crush on me because the other way around wouldn't be as awesome. I mean, everybody loves the story of a heartless skank falling for the teacher's pet and becoming a better person just to be with him."

"Stop watching those crappy 90s romance films," Kurt mocks him with a false smirk.

"There's a reason why those movies are so popular, you know." Sebastian says and Kurt scoffs. "Don't laugh about it, I'm serious. Everybody wants to see the bad guy falling in love with someone and changing for that person."

"Well, I won't pretend that I'm changing." Kurt teases, still not taking Sebastian's version seriously.

Whatever, Sebastian is going to prove him that he's right with facts.

"If you say so." He teases with a smile on his face. "To be honest, I wish you would fall in love with me and actually change." Kurt looks like he's about to complain, but Sebastian speaks again. "Please, not because I could ever want you to be in love with me, but because I think you need to change. I'm not interested in the way you behave, but people who love you – if there are actually people who love you – wouldn't have to worry about you all the time."

Kurt's expression softens a little again but then he just gives Sebastian a stern look.

"Drop your pen tomorrow." He says, his face numb and emotionless. "I can't assure I'll be there, because I have a cigarette to smoke first."

Sebastian opens his mouth to complain, but Kurt is already walking away from him. To be honest, Sebastian still has questions to ask, wants to know why Kurt agreed on this, if he has another reason that is not just to please his dad.

However, any question he had will stay unanswered, considering that he is already left alone in the hallway. He sighs at the quietness of the house and walks downstairs to wash his canteen.

It's only when he's alone in his bed, all washed and clean, glasses on the bedside table that he wonders if his idea is actually good. It is still Kurt after all and there are many chances that he might mess it up before people even start believing they're a couple. Even if he doesn't mess up tomorrow, his plan actually seems flawed now. Whatever, it's not like he can take it back now. He would never do it after he had to try so hard and convince Kurt. In fact, he's not even sure why he tried so hard in the first place. Anyway, Sebastian knows this is just his mental rambling after too many hours of videogames.

Therefore, he convinces himself to sleep and not wonder anymore.

Whatever might happen, it won't change just because he thinks about it now. Maybe there's something about the way Kurt lives that should inspire Sebastian. He should learn not to ponder too much and just let things happen. That's how Kurt works and it might be great for him too. Sebastian doubts it, considering how used to he is to planning every single detail, but still, for one night, he embraces Kurt's way of thinking fully and lets himself drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Where was Kurt! First period was about to start and there were less and less people in the main hallways. If Kurt decided to bail on him, ugh god he was so stupid.

"Aahhh" he exclaimed as some jock slushied him.

Apparently though there were still enough people to humiliate him. His life sucked enough already. He really didn't need this today. He took off his glasses and wiped at his eyes blindly.

"Hey you!" He heard a voice shout a bit in distance.

"Ungh" came the response. He heard people gather around encouraging none other than Kurt Hummel himself. He heard punching. And sounds of pain. But not from both sides. Just one.

He blinked a couple times scrambling to put his glasses back on in time to see the school's most feared kid beat up the the school tormenter. It scared him to know what the skank was capable of but he knew, er.. Well he hoped, he was off limits.

Kurt got away without a single scratch leaving Dave Karofsky hardly conscious and largely beat up. The bell rung. No one moved.

Kurt looked pissed, like he wasn't through with Karofsky yet and still had the energy of a thousand bulldozers blazing inside of him. Though he did take the time to say, in front of a hallway now full of teens that would surely repeat his next words "No one touches him", immediately going over to Sebastian actually looking genuinely concerned. Kurt was a good actor, if he didn't know better he would have actually believed the look on Kurt's face.

Sebastian decided to take a risk and jumped into Kurt's arms without invitation. He knew Kurt was going to kill him later for it, but this was now and he needed it to work.

After a moment Kurt put him back down, and turned to face the crowd jumping straight to the point. "If anyone even fucking thinks about touching, my boyfriend," he stopped to glare at them viciously looking ready to kill, then continued "you're dead" Sebastian cuddled into him.

"No one fucking touches him" he repeated. Though his voice was directed toward crowd, his eyes were concentrating on the emerald green ones below him. His face looked soft and Carring in a way that made Sebastian feel butterflies in his stomach.

Kurt interrupted his thoughts by returning to his deeply gaurded face and poisonous icy voice. "I'll know who does and who doesn't" and with that he left, an arm still draped over Sebastian as they headed towards the closest bathroom.

As they got in the empty bathroom, well now empty after Kurt kicked out the people skipping class there, Kurt quickly detangled himself from Sebastian and looked at him angrily.

"What?" Sebastian questioned annoyed at the uncomfortableness

"What?" He mocked "you were supposed to drop your fucking pen not get slushied!!, that's what!"

"Well I couldn't help that could I?" He argued

Kurt rapidly pinned Sebastian to the wall and looked at him with a cold expression telling him he'd said the wrong thing, but for a brief second Sebastian thought he saw a mixture of pain, offense and guilt in his stormy eyes and before he could blink Kurt's fist came racing toward him. He squeezed his eyes shut bracing himself, but the hit never came. As he opened his eyes he saw Kurt had punched the mirror beside his head shattering it to pieces.

"Fuck" he muttered as he cradled his fist.

Sebastian stood there shocked for a few seconds. He really thought Kurt was going for his face. After his shock wore off he raced to help Kurt.

"Get the hell away from me!" He gritted out through his teeth.

"No." He stated firmly. "I'm helping you whether you like it or not!"

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and washed it over cold water running his fingers over the older boys knuckles as Kurt bit on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut letting Sebastian do as he pleased.

"I'm sorry" Sebastian said softly as he turned off the faucet and wrapped Kurt's hand in a few paper towels.

"I'll take care of my hand," he replied facing Sebastian causing the shorter boy to freeze under his gaze. "right now you look like shit." Kurt said gesturing to all of him.

It took a moment for Sebastian to catch on and then proceeded to wash out the slushie on him.

"It's fine, I have a change of clothes"

"You have any markers on you?" Asked Kurt now smirking slyly.

Sebastian nodded

"Bring them back here in 5." Kurt said exiting.

When Sebastian came back he saw Kurt now wearing fingerless black gloves and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Fucking Finally"

The skank grabbed the marker and wrote on the mirror above the crack, 'VOTE KURT HUMMEL AND SEBASTIAN SMYTHE PROM KING'

Satisfied with himself he smirked and left dropping Sebastian's marker on his way out.

***

"So Sebastian, how was school honey?" Katherine questioned.

"Great actually" he said signaling Kurt as he slurpped on his soup.

"Oh?" His mother asked

"Some fucking jock slushied him today" Kurt answered taking a moment to eat his own soup "I helped him and announced for people to vote for us" he said giving his full attention back to his meal

Burt decided it best not to comment on his son's choice of words, as he was not in the mood for another argument.

"Yeah," Sebastian offered "after today people are defidently voting for us."

Savannah looked at Kurt as if he had just cured cancer. She couldn't do anything but smile in awe at him. Andrew on the other hand just looked shocked. He had secretly skipped school that day with some friends and wasn't informed on the biggest gossip to ever encounter the school. Savannah still being in middle school was not aware either.

Burt just marveled at his son "I knew it. I just knew you two would be friends" he said holding Katherine's hand as she started tearing up.

"Nothing changed dad, we're just running for prom together" he responded quickly tiring of the topic.

"Um excuse me, I forgot I have a quiz to study for on Monday." Andrew politely excused himself. Though both Kurt and Sebastian knew he was going up to question his friends on what he had missed. Savannah left soon too, she wanted to catch a new episode of her favorite show live.

After that the topic moved on, as per usual it was everyone but Kurt carrying on the conversations. Not that he minded, Kurt actually preferred not getting involved. He was usually the first to leave too.

Just as he was putting his dishes in the washer, and getting ready to head upstairs to his room where more than likely he would end up sneaking out, Katherine stopped him "You know you and Sebastian could have a guys night and hang out together?" She said but it sounded more of a question as she bit her lip eyes filled in a hopeful expression. Kurt was about to decline but she interrupted "I could make you guys snacks, right Burt?" She looked over for support.

"Yeah you guys go hangout and we'll get out of your way" he said as he sent a glare Kurt's way that read 'just do it'.

Kurt froze unsure what to do. He hated being cornered and worse, he got really pissed off.

"I'd like to really but Sebastian has things to do I'm sure and I can probably find something better to do than play garbage games and watch over rated soap opera's," he said with a false apologetic smile his way.

Taking advantage of the situation, Sebastian simply smirked and replied "Oh no really, I would love to have a 'guys night' with you." Ignoring the insults and the daggers Kurt sent towards him with his eyes face boiling in frustration. "Come on Kurt, we'd be just like real brothers!" He falsely pleaded.

Fuck! He was going to kill Sebastian for this later. He had to go along with whatever this was or they would never buy the whole 'liking each other' thing. Or he could use this as his free pass to go to scandals and spend the night with some random hookup, no one would bother checking on him all night and well, most of the morning. Sebastian would surely cover for him he had to. Sebastian owed him.

"Yeah, sure" he said grinning which had Sebastian terrified.


End file.
